dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
The Ranger is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description No class is deadlier from afar than the Ranger. Equipped with a massive longbow, Rangers deliver punishing arrows from a distance, taking out enemies before they’re able to come near. And thanks to their dual daggers, Rangers also make capable opponents up close. Primary Weapon: Daggers Secondary Weapon: Longbow Strengths and Role Expert Marksman: Rangers are the only class able to equip longbows, which allows them to do massive amounts of damage from long distance. They can target and attack multiple enemies at once, deal heavy damage to a single opponent, or cover a wide area in an impressive volley of arrows- all from a safe distance. Massive Range: The skill Meteor/Cum Shot allows Ranger to act as a "sniper" killing enemies before they even know what hit them. Selection of Arrows: Rangers can unlock several different skills that allow them to hinder, wound, or otherwise incapacitate enemies- coupled with various types of equipable arrows (oil, poison, blast, sleeper) the ranger has a wide variety of attacks to fit each battle. Deadly Accurate: '''The Ranger's arrows are the most accurate of all long-range options, especially over medium to long distances. Some of the Ranger's skills allow it to target a creature's weak spot and fire up to ten well placed arrows at once, or fire one massively powerful shot, and also can fire a wide spread of arrows ensuring at least some will strike the target. '''Highest Stamina Growth: Rangers have the highest stamina growth of all vocations, so a few levels with a Rangers will help you run longer, cling to foes longer and use more skills. Weaknesses Weak Melee C'ombatant:' The Ranger does not unlock any further dagger skills past the base skills the Strider acquires. When confronted up close, it is often better to retreat to a safe distance and continue to fire arrows- very difficult to do in some close quarters dungeons. Low Defense: The Ranger class has some of the lowest defense in the game (on par with the Strider and Assassin), rendering them very easy to overpower. The Ranger is extremely easy to kill for most bosses and ranged attackers (such as bandit Striders and Rangers) are kryptonite for most rangers. Bow Mobility: '''A trade-off the Ranger has while using his longbow is a very slow walking speed, sometimes complete lack of movement. This can leave the user open if enemies approach from a blind spot or attack too quickly for you to dodge roll. '''High Stamina Usage: Many of the longbow skills, while powerful, require a lot of stamina to use and sustain, meaning that you will often be out of stamina in heated battles which require these skills. Skills Dagger Skills Longbow Skills Core Skills Augments Growth Tips *Tenfold Flurry is very effective at taking out any enemy quickly and with little trouble. One well placed burst from Tenfold Flurry into a Cyclops's eye can kill it instantly. *Meteor/Comet shot is your sniping skill. The execution is quick and the arrow moves incredibly fast. Aim for the head for increased damage. *Gamble Draw/ Great Gamble is a perfect boss killer move and the slowed down time and arrow curving make for easier aiming and a good photo. *Instant Reset followed by a dodge roll is useful when you need to get out of a situation much faster than you can sheath your bow then dodge roll. The small stamina is not that big of a price, compared to saving health points. *Unlike the Striders Mighty Bend, you can not move at all when you are using the Dire Arrow/Deathly Arrow skill. Due to this it helps having a Warrior or Fighter class pawn as an aid to keep monsters and enemies away from you in close quarter fights in caverns and dungeons. *To get maximum damage output you should be some where in the middle, unlike the strider class if your to close the shot is weakened. Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations